Sands Of Time
by Everything-In-Focus-94
Summary: Sometimes the most human of all the stories come from the people who are commonly shoved aside werewolves ,vampires, dwarves, centaurs and the ones like me who don’t really fit in anywhere. Remus Lupin/OC
1. Chapter 1 :Prologue

Sands Of Time

Prologue

Not all stories at Hogwarts involve just the witches and wizards, sometimes the most human of all the stories come from the people who are commonly shoved aside… werewolves ,vampires, dwarves, centaurs and the ones like me who don't really fit in anywhere.

My story began when my father a wizard from a long line of extraordinary talented witches and wizards crossed the forbidden line and fell in love with my mother… an elf. When you say the word elf what comes to mind? A scruffy little house, wearing a tea towel for clothes? No, there is another type of elf … ones like my mother who can only be compared to the nymphs in ancient mythology. He had met her in a forest as is typical for the elves of the earth, sitting by a waterfall playing on her harp, she looked up and their eyes met, and changed each other's life forever. Graceful, intelligent, beautiful and taught in the elfish brand of magic, my mother's beauty captured my father's eyes and her intelligence captured his heart.

They ran away the very next day and through their love I was born they named me, Selene which means "unique" in ancient elfish, a fitting name. Ten years passed but some people do not forget and some lines are not to be crossed, the Ministry of Magic came and they butchered my mother and my father. They then turned their wands on me but something made them hesitate… I was such an unlikely creation that they spared me to be tested and prodded… a freak show. I was 11 at the time not really understanding what or why this was happening to me when the elfish magic kicked in. All of the power, intelligence and grace of my people flowed into me and suddenly even before the eyes of my watchers I changed into the woman I was born to be.

The very next day a man named Albus Dumbledore picked me up and took me to his school, Hogwarts. There they proceeded to sort me into the house of Gryffindor for the wise and the brave and somehow I ended up in the same year as another one of a kind. I was in the same year as the only person ever to survive the killing curse, Harry Potter. Then something changed when a toad in pink entered the gates of Hogwarts as High Inquisitor, Dolores Umbridge.

Under her regime the "dirty half blooded" students such as myself were cast out with new rules and regulations which stopped us fulfilling our true purpose.

I'll tell you something about Hogwarts School Of Witchcraft and Wizardry now… it is not more a school than Azkaban. Sure for the perfect witches and wizards, with _pure_ blood it was fine they were allowed out to Hogsmeade, they were allowed to date.

I was never allowed out of the castle grounds and I was certainly not allowed to be more intelligent than the pure, half-blood or muggle born students. Difficult when you have the more than a thousand years worth or knowledge flowing through your blood and could perform tasks without a bat of an eyelid that even Umbridge wouldn't attempt when she was off her head on fire whisky (which judging from her stumbling was quite often). To add more insult to injury I could control all of the elements , had senses parallel to none and had my mother's my mother's green eyes, light brown hair and porcelain skin whilst maintaining my father's intelligence and aptitude with spells. All in all I was an extremely powerful witch.

When I left Hogwarts (much to Umbridge's dismay) at the top of my class, Dumbledore immediately asked me to join his group to fight against the growing threat of evil. Of course I accepted.

This was where a new part of my story began; it takes place during a fight against the Death Eaters. They had decided to ambush Dumbledore when he was making the rounds to introduce himself to the new students at Hogwarts. They had come out in full force including Voldemort himself. Luckily for Dumbledore he has asked Harry and myself to accompany him, almost as if he was sensing what was going to happen. This part of my story begins here.


	2. Chapter 2 :The Droplets Of Life

The Droplets Of Life

"Harry!" I screamed as the green bolt of light sped towards him. His spun on the spot and his eyes grew wide in shock. I ran towards Harry as fast as I could muster in my weakened state and threw myself as a shield between him and Voldemort. Harry screamed with rage as the bolt of light hit me full in the chest and I was thrown backwards, away from Harry who was protecting the unconscious body of Dumbledore with all his remaining strength as the death eaters closed in.

I groaned as I fell heavily on my back, but made no attempt to move until I heard Voldemort move away from my seemingly lifeless body. Carefully, I heaved myself back to my feet scrambling for my wand as I got up. I was very weak and I felt no magic within me. I heard Voldemort's cackle of laughter, as he floated over to Harry standing over Dumbledore attempting to keep his spell going but both Voldemort and I could see that he was gradually growing weaker and weaker.

"Your little friend is dead" he hissed at Harry. His green eyes flew up to meet Voldemort's red.

"Selene?" he spluttered, his eyes began to tear up, even though Harry was now an auror, Voldemort still had to power to tear him up with one sentence. Harry faltered and the thin strip of light that was connecting his and Voldemort's wand flickered and grew lighter still.

In this moment of panic, I closed my eyes and repeated an ancient word for warrior over and over again praying for my strength to return so that I could help Harry and Dumbledore. Suddenly, I felt myself shine with such power and strength as I felt something fall into my hand and over my head.

I opened my eyes and there still gently glimmering under the starry sky was my mothers elfish longbow and resting over my head was her cloak made of Lothelian silk, one of the most powerful and protective materials in existence. Even in death she still watched out for me. Wasting no time, I shoved my wand into my pocket and reached into quiver that had been slung over my shoulder and notched an arrow. Just as I did this Harry finally gave up and his light disappeared completely as he slumped onto the ground in despair as his wand flew out of his hand into Voldemort's.

Voldemort laughed triumphantly and turned to his followers. I stayed as still and quite as possible , I could only let the arrow fly at the best possible moment as not to give myself away and I could not miss.

"They said that nobody can beat the great Harry Potter! See he crawls at my feet, like a rat beneath my feet!" he cried triumphantly. He pointed his wand into the sky and cried "_Morsemorde_!" A green band of light twisted out of his wand, hissing as it went and burst onto the night sky glittering like stars. It blinded everyone for a moment It twisted and hissed until it formed the shape the whole wizarding word feared the Dark Mark. My eyes adjusted to sudden change just as I saw a weak and powerless Harry being smacked aside by one of Voldemort's followers. Voldemort waved him away and stood over Harry who was not standing proudly facing Voldemort.

"The great Harry Potter" Voldemort hissed "The Boy Who Lived" he laughed a dark laugh "Well not anymore!" With that he pushed Harry back to the floor and raised his wand

"_Avada!" _he started and that was when I let the arrow fly.

The arrow found its mark and embedded itself deep into Voldemort's wand hand. He let out a howl of pain and he dropped his and Harry's wand onto the ground below him. Both Voldemort and the Death Eaters looked around in confusion and I took this moment's hesitation to run as quickly as I could over to Harry snatching up his wand as I ran.

Voldemort spun round and saw me crouching over Harry. "_Avada Kedavra!" _he screamed pointing his wand directly at me.

Before the jet of light hit me I raised my hands and muttered "_Galad". _With that a screen as bright as the sun erupted out of my hands and the jet of light bounced off it straight into one of Voldemort's death eaters who immediately crumpled due to the power of the rebound.

I stared Voldemort dead in the eye, as the screen travelled around to enclose myself, Harry and Dumbledore.

He stared back half with hatred and half with confusion. He paced up and down in front of the screen sometimes testing it and flinching when I sent a current through. Beside me Harry had collapsed and Dumbledore breathing was getting more and more shallow. I looked down at them in concern and decided that I had to transport them back to Grimmuald Place before I do anything else. Bending down ever so slightly but never taking my eyes of Voldemort, I considered my options. Even though my power had returned I wasn't sure I had got enough back to do two spells at once, which meant letting down the screen. If I attempted two something could go drastically wrong and I was not willing to take that risk.

Voldemort looked at me, a small smirk playing on his lips.

"Well, well, well!" he hissed "This is very impressive. Doing magic whilst wandless, blocking an unforgivable curse and keeping it up this long. I must say I am impressed. Who is this amazing creature who graces us the pleasure of its presence"?

I snarled at him under my breath but raised one hand to push back my hood. If he hadn't been even more impressed by the one handed shield that was still holding when he saw my face and put two and two together, his face revealed his shock.

"An elf!" he sneered but then stopped looking closer into my eyes "No not an elf, a half elf… half human! Hence the power in your spells. This is very impressive and I take it your immortal just like your mother except when you die in battle".

I looked up at him shaking my head.

"You think you know everything!" I laughed "If you knew everything you would know there are different types of elves. Fire, Water, Earth and Air. Like the elements you know?" His face went dark with anger but he didn't speak. "My _mother was_ an elf of the earth which sadly meant she was not immortal but me I take after my grandfather… he was a fire elf which means…"

"Your totally immortal" he finished for me. I smiled at him sarcastically and nodded.

"Unless I choose to become mortal" I finished for him "And you know what the great thing about being such a mix of being is" I asked raising my eyebrow to which his eyes darkened.

"Being a mix means you can control … everything" .With that I let down the shield that exploded with a burst of light and I rushed back towards Harry and Dumbledore. Kneeling down next to them placing Harry's wand in his hand I quickly thought of Grimmuald Place and muttered "_Fuin". _There was another loud bang this time accompanied with purple light as they disappeared into darkness. Now I was alone with Voldemort and his followers. As the initial explosion faded, they came back into view as I spun around my bow raised, hood up and turned to face my fate.


	3. Chapter 3 :Falling Through Air

Falling Through Air

Just as I thought it would be the battle was long, hard and bloody. I took out a few Death Eaters even before their eyes had adjusted after the explosion had disappeared but they also did equal damage to me. It seemed that although Voldemort could not kill me he would still injure me possible so he could extract my secrets to magic. Several times I had to put one of my shields up so that I could heal myself but I soon gave up trying. I felt another cut graze my cheek and blood slide mixing with the mud smeared on my cheek. I spun my hand and whispered "_Nar_". Immediately the robes of the man I was dueling caught fire and he ran to take shelter. Having defeated him I span round on the spot and came face to face with the man himself.

"We meet again… Selene was it?" I narrowed my eyes. He opened his mouth but no sound came out and my head was suddenly filled chanting. Instantly, I put my shield up convinced that it was Voldemort trying to get inside my head but he carried on talking oblivious to what was going on. Trying to shake the voices out of my head, I screamed in rage and encased myself with an earth column that I could sit inside whilst I discovered what the hell was going on. I heard Voldemort's and the remaining Death Eaters screams of shock but I didn't care I was going to sit in here whatever was happening would stop. Suddenly the chanting stopped and a single voice came out through the mess that was going on in my head.

"Clustering water! Float into the peace of our souls! Summon our warrior!" the first voice whispered and the chanting started again. I could now make out that it was four male voices chanting summon warrior. A second voice, a deeper voice then spoke

"Solid earth give me courage to protect world peace! Summon our warrior! The voice shouted and the chanting started once more.

I groaned grasping at my head, I could hear the Death Eaters outside my cocoon shouting and taunting me but I really didn't care what was going on outside, I was more worried about what was going on inside my head. I heard a third voice mutter "do I really have to do this guys?" to which the other voices muttered "yes don't break the spell get on with it!" the voice sighed

"Chilling flames engulf the entire world! Summon our warrior! The voice boomed as the chanting got even louder it was getting louder.

My mind swam and a picture formed in my head four boys had crowded around a table with a candle, a bowl of red water, a plant and strangely enough a bird crouched in a cage. A final boy stepped up to the table pricked his finger with a pin and dripped it into the water.

Placing his hand on the bird he took a deep breath and said

"Blustering wind! Lift me to salvation and grant us your glory! Summon our warrior! He finished and rejoined the circle and began the chanting again. A boy with extremely messy hair and glasses flicked through an old book and rested on a page.

"Right it says we have to say this together, so put your hands on the table touching each other's hands and also the items." the other boys obliged as I screamed at them to stop without avail. I grasped my bow and arrow ready to fight as I saw the walls of the cocoon begin to crumble and Voldemort began to laugh triumphantly once more Finally all four boys recited together

"The warriors' heart will return our call! Clustering our hope into a shining star! Become high- true ruler and illuminate the earth! Shine your light! Summon our Warrior!

With that they raised the objects just as my whole world began to spin and the ground lifted up from beneath me. A light radiated from my whole body and I virtually exploded blasting away the cocoon and knocking all of the death eaters off their feet. My whole world disappeared into darkness and I felt myself disappear into a tunnel filled with purple, blue and black lights. It reminded me vaguely off travelling by Floo Powder without the sense of security. Suddenly the darkness disappeared and the light returned. I fell through the air and landed on something squidgy.

The squidgy thing yelped and tipped me off him onto a second more solid object. I could hear the boys muttering around me although I did not open my eyes as I wanted the element of surprise if I had to attack. .

"Well that worked!" one of the boys muttered "A warrior and we get-". H e was interrupted by one of the other boys.

"But check out the bow and arrow! And the blood on her face! She must be powerful- bloody hell!"

I jumped up and aimed an arrow at the boy opposite me. Even though my vision was fuzzy I knew I had landed in my own imagination, the scene that I thought I had imagined had appeared before my eyes. The table held all of the same items I had seen before, the room was exactly the same and the 4 boys looking at me were the same boys that I had seen

"Where am I?" I yelled at him, ignoring the sensation that my legs where going to collapse beneath me. The boy with the messy hair and glasses who I was currently pointing an arrow at just stared at me scared.

He leant over to the boy with sandy hair next to him and whispered something that a human ear wouldn't. "well it's defiantly a girl". The guy with sandy hair looked over at me confused. I got annoyed with the glances flying between everyone in the room. I screamed making all of the boys jump

"Where am I!" I shrieked. I let go of the arrow and it flew embedding itself in the wood in the wall opposite. The mist in the room was finally clearing and it was becoming familiar even though I couldn't place it. Suddenly as I stared at the arrow embedded in the wall it all came clear, that arrow was embedded in the exact spot where there was a hole in the ….

"I'm in the Gryffindor Common Room?" I questioned looking round at the boys then I did a double take. "Harry?" I asked looking at the guy with the dark hair and glasses. My eyes automatically flickered to the scar on his forehead but it wasn't there. The boy looked at me and shook his head "No I'm James" he looked confused "ummm… who are you?". I looked at the boys around me , there was something very familiar about the glint in the other dark haired one's eyes and the rather good looking guy who was staring at me intently .

"I…m" I clutched my head, it was spinning suddenly. "I…m" I locked eyes with the sandy haired boy who was now looking at me with concern. The last thing I remember was slumping forward and praying someone caught me.


	4. Chapter 4: Morning Light

Morning Light

I groaned as the world came back into view. The first few rays of the morning light were hitting my face, and they were seriously aggravating my already pounding headache. I groaned again and muttered "Áre". My palms glowed white like the sunlight and I redirected the light away from my face.

"Wow" a voice muttered. My eyes slowly opened and I sat up to face the three taller boys from the night before. I instinctively reached for an arrow but found that I touched nothing but a rough top that was certainly not mine. I blushed and looked at the boys. They looked back awkwardly , except for the one with a lopsided smile.

"Did .. You… I mean … did you… did you undress me?" I stuttered. The sandy haired boy blushed and the two dark haired boys smirked, laughing at my confusion. The sandy boy smiled kindly

"I'm sorry we don't normally act like this, it was just you slumped over so suddenly I didn't have time to worry about discretion. Anyway by the time we got you upstairs you were wriggling so much you were threatening to strangle yourself with your own hood, so we had to take you clothes off." I looked at him in shock. "Don't worry." he continued "your hood is over there and we didn't see anything you still have your own top on underneath" I glanced over to where he was pointing and saw as he said my cloak was in the corner and after checking I believed that he hadn't removed anything else.

"Satisfied were not pervs?" the one with lopsided grin smirked. I snarled and shot him an evil look which wiped the smile right off his face. I looked the dark one dead in the eye.

"Umm who are you anyway?" the guy with the dark hair asked.

I raised my hand for a small wave "I'm Selene and you are?"

All the boys smiled and dark haired boy who looked like Harry smiled at me

"I'm James Potter" the name caught in my head but I managed to hide my surprise, James Potter was a commonly heard name in the Gryffindor common room. He pointed to the other dark haired guy

"That idiot over there is Sirius Black" once again I tried to bite my tongue and hide my shock, Sirius was another well known name in the order, none the less I managed a small wave and an apologetic smile directed at Sirius. He winked back causing me to automatically roll my eyes at him.

Another boy walked into the room carrying a selection of toast, eggs, pancakes ,bacon and sausages. The smell of bacon reached my nose and I breathed in heavily. All of the boys laughed at my reaction. James continued with the introductions.

"The guys who's just come in with apparently what you were after is Peter Pettigrew". I resisted the urge to hiss, all thankfulness I had towards him for bringing me food disappeared. I curtly nodded my head reminding myself that if what I think has happened , has indeed happened he hadn't done anything yet so I cannot judge him. James seeing my reaction decided to move on.

"And the guy sitting next to you , whose bed your currently occupying is Remus Lupin." I smiled over at Remus and stuck my hand out for him to shake , instead he pulled my hand into his and gently kissed mine.

I felt myself flush, this was typical Remus behaviour even back in my own time he was a charmer but I had never had the Remus charm turned on me it was always on older , more sophisticated women but now I noticed with a start that I was the same age as him and strangely enough I was enjoying it.

Removing his lips from my hand , Remus met my eyes and smiled, "So Selene… I take it your hungry?" I nodded. He motioned for Peter to gather some food from the trays he had brought up with him. I shook my head and whispered "Let me do that". Something about Remus made me want to show off.

I closed my eyes and whispered "_Falash_". A blue light flashed from my palm and drifted towards the plate .With that the food that I was picturing in my mind floated onto the plate. The boys then watched open mouthed as the plate and food floated over to me and rested on an invisible cushion of air. Noticing I had no cutlery and none of the boys were in any shape to pass me anything, I sighed and quickly muttered another spell causing a knife and fork to appear beside me. The boys continued to gape. I was well over half way through the food when they finally seemed to come through.

James was the first to recover. "How… how.. Did you do that?" he stuttered obviously saying what all of the boys where thinking. I smiled at him glad that someone had broken the silence.

"Well you see. I'm not like other people. I'm a half breed" I saw Remus's eyebrows fly up into his hair, I knew about his condition but I wasn't sure whether his friends knew yet so I didn't mention it. "My father was a wizard ,a very strong wizard have you heard of Disilia family?" All the boys nodded "Well I'm one of them, imagine my families surprise when my father ran off with a wood elf" I grimaced. Que more eyebrow raising and whistling.

Sirius looked up and met my eyes "Well go on then show us what else you can do!" he laughed. I raised one eyebrow and casually winked one eye… immediately Sirius's robe burst into flames but did not burn him. I stayed staring as he tried to pat the fire out as the other boys laughed at him. He stared at me and yelled "Get this bloody fire off me!". I tutted and clicked my fingers. As soon as it started the fire collected into a ball at the front of his robes and flew directly over into the palm of my hand where it stayed flickering in its unusual purple-violet colour, for some reason my conjured fire always started out in this colour and was then influenced by my emotions. The fire in my hand then began to burn black revealing my nervousness about the question I was going to ask.

"So" I started gazing into the fire to avoid the boys eyes "Just out of curiosity what's the date" I said casually. Inside I was anything but casual , I needed to know the date so I knew just how far I had gone back.

Remus looked over at me perplexed and silently passed me a copy of the Daily Prophet, my eyes scanned the newspaper resting on the date… August 4th 1978

"Bullocks" I mumbled. I turned to Sirius "Does Professor Dumbledore work here?" The boys looked at me in confused.

"Yeah" Sirius murmured " what about him?". I bit my bottom lip and sighed " I think im going to have to talk to him about I situation I have just confirmed". All the boys looked at me curiously and Remus nodded and muttered something that sounded like "half-breed".

Suddenly the door that opened into the boys dormitory burst open and a girl stood there hands on her hips , looking absolutely furious. The boys all jumped at the sudden noise and James went very peaky at the sight of this girl and I could see why she was absolutely beautiful. She had long , red hair that was to die for and perfect almond shaped eyes that were now contorted in anger.

"JAMES ROBERT POTTER!" she bellowed in a ear splitting impression of Molly Weasley. I flinched the loud noise upsetting my sensitive hearing. Ignoring this the woman at the door, stormed over to Sirius and James. She stood glaring up at James, which was no easy feat as he was much taller than her yet he still recoiled. She replaced her hands on her hips and let rip again.

"WELL?" she yelled. Sirius and James shot a nervous look to each other and carefully James whispered "Well what Lily?". Finally it clicked Lily Evans, I smiled over at her but found her pointing at me , and glaring at me through dangerously narrowed eyes. She smiled sarcastically and laughed.

"Well what? Well what Lily? Well … who the hell is she?" she snarled. James opened his mouth to explain but Lily cut him off.

"Today at breakfast everyone and I mean everyone was laughing at me… and I had no idea why not until Peony Parkinson came up to me and told me how the WHOLE school was talking about the mystery girl who was last seen in MY boyfriends arms being carried into his room. I thought that CAN'T be true , James isn't like that. Yet here she is". She finished grandly and crossed her arms over her chest.

James sighed and went over to Lily. "If you must know, the mystery girl's name is Selene" Lily's scowl did not improve. "And last night she WAS carried into Remus, Sirius , Peter and MY room after she fainted AND she was carried in the arms of none other than Remus Lupin NOT your boyfriend. So you can tell Peony Parkinson that… and while you're at it tell her she shouldn't spread rumours about people who witnessed her sneaking into the Shrieking Shack with Malfoy a couple of weeks ago.." he smiled and gave her a small peck on the lips. She smiled back and returned the kiss. She turned to me with bright red,

"Yeah sorry about that… Im a bit crabby at the moment, I quess I over reacted. You'll understand it's that time of the month" I sighed and nodded apologetically whilst the boys looked confused until they realised what we were talking about.

"URGH! Lils too much information!" "That's disgusting!" "Yeah , good luck James!". Lily then turned to me noticing what I was wearing and exclaimed in horror. "What are you wearing! You have to borrow some of my clothes!" Without bothering to ask me what size I wore she tore out of the room and returned almost immediately weighed down with t-shirts, shorts, jeans and lots and lots of skirts. James oggled the clothes and asked why she never wore those clothes. Lily blushed and muttered something about them not fitting her. The boys turned away from the bed as I grabbed the two thing nearest to me which was luckily a light blue top and a black skirt, right up my street. When they turned back round Sirius , Remus and Peter openly stared even James eyes widened a little bit but he received a slap around the head from Lily for that.

I hopped off the bed and reached over for my cloak and my bow and arrows. I sensed the guys tense behind me, they obviously hadn't forgotten me pointing the arrows at them no longer than 10 hours ago. Carefully I put the strap over my shoulder and fastened my cloak over my shoulders. I was not going out without these on. I turned to the group of boys that were unfortunately still staring at me.

"So guys about Professor Dumbledore?" I asked waiting for them to snap out of their trance. Sirius and Remus finally snapped out of it and said together "I'll take you!". They then turned and glared at each other

I rolled my eyes again and glanced at Lily who shrugged her shoulders at me. I looked back at them who were still arguing about who would go with me to Dumbledore and unluckily for me and Lily now Peter and James had joined in.

Sensing that this argument was going to take a while, I shook my head and motioned for Lily move slightly away from the boys. I then snapped my fingers causing a large amount of water to fall onto their heads. All the boys immediately stopped arguing and broke apart spluttering and looking at me half angry half amused. Lily was now gaping at me obviously wondering how I had managed that. James leaned over and shook his hair all over Lily causing her to squeal and then continue to look at me

I looked at James pleading with him to explain to which he nodded and casually leaned over to whisper in her ear.

I didn't want to just stand around as James explained to Lily what and who I was and from the looks of it Sirius and Peter were beginning to start up their argument again. I placed my hands on my hips and yelled. Everyone in the room jumped in alarm and I noticed both Remus and James go for their wands. I rolled my eyes and tutted.

"Instead of arguing about who is going to take me to Dumbledore, why don't we all just go?" I asked raising my hands as if to illustrate the point.

I boys all gaped and then agreed that they all would escort me to Dumbledore's office. Lilly excused herself , no doubt to go and tell Parkinson the truth about me and suddenly I was left with the boys again. We stood around awkwardly for a moment but finally we set off for Dumbledore's office.


	5. Chapter 5: What Lies In The Heart

What Lies In The Heart

I stared up at the stone falcon. This would not be the 1st time I had visited Dumbledore privately in his office, but I though with a twang at least the Dumbledore I know , knows who I am. I turned to the boys behind me wondering whether they were going to knock or leave it to me. Obviously sensing my discomfort Remus gave me a small smile and reached forward to knock on the stone falcon three times. The falcon slowly twisted its head , its bright eyes fixed on me.

"State your name and intention" it commanded to Remus but not taking it eyes off me. Remus gulped but composed himself and cleared his throat.

"I am Remus Lupin, this is James Potter, Sirius Black, Peter Pettigrew and Selene …. " he turned to look at me clearly at a loss.

"Well this is Selene and we intend to visit Albus Dumbledore on private matters" he continued regaining his composure.

The falcon's eyes glowed yellow for a moment and gave a slight inclination of the head towards me. Finally he spread his wings and revealed a stone staircase, which we climbed in silence apart from the occasional mutterings of Sirius about the falcon's "attitude problems".

At the very top of the staircase was a large wooden door, elder wood if my senses were correct with a intricate phoenix shaped golden knocker fastened to it. I took a deep breath and knocked 3 times with the knocker.

"Come in". The wonderfully calm voice of Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore, floated through the door and any fear or nervousness melted away. Reaching in front of me, Remus slowly pushed the door open and entered the room closely followed by Sirius with me wedged in between him and James much to both their delight. Dumbledore stood as we entered the room but he obviously had not noticed me yet.

"Mr. Lupin to what do I … oh" he noticed me standing like a lemon between the boys and a small smile played on his lips. Without saying a word he pulled a small silver object which began to puff a strong smelling red smoke. His eyes flicked back to me and Remus who was holding my hand and rubbing my arm reassuringly and with a smirk he also noted the jealous expressions of the other three boys in the room.

His attention turned back to the instrument which was now emitting a golden haze. Without warning the instrument blasted out a single strand of golden light. All of us jumped back including Dumbledore who had obviously not seen this function before. The five of us backed away from the light but of course it seemed to be heading towards me. Instead of fighting it, I simply dropped Remus's hand allowing him to get further away from the light and stood very still. The strand of light reached me and stopped, all the men in the room froze their wands poised in case anything went wrong. The strand of light seemed to reach out to me, almost when my powers had flown into me. Reaching out I tentatively touched the band of light. For the second time in two days I felt as if I was floating but this time it was a more peaceful, natural. I heard all the boys around me shout as I was lifted off the ground but I also heard the sterner voice of Dumbledore warning them to stay back and don't interrupt.

I closed my eyes and relaxed, if Dumbledore trusted the light I did too. Suddenly a beautiful voice began to speak.

"_Welcome our child". _The voice spoke in English but I could detect a slight elfish tinge to her voice, no human voice could be so serene and beautiful. From the golden light a majestic woman formed, a smile upon her radiant face. I dipped low into a crouched bow and didn't move until she told me to rise. She smiled at me again and dipped her head low into graceful courtesy. It felt abnormal such an obviously highly raised elf greeting me in this way, I often forgot in the world of the elves my family were practically royalty and me being the last of my family had inherited the title of Princess. I had never mentioned this to any one on fear of persecution, with Umbridge around being royal would have been another excuse to make my life hell.

" _I sensed that you seek guidance and here I am. I am Inwe Gabala Erenn" _my heart flip flopped in my chest even with my little knowledge of elfish folk lore that was a name you could not help but know. She was the queen of hearts and the most selfless warrior. She had been a dream for all that fought with her and a nightmare for all who fought against her. Even when she had fallen, she appeared to those who she believed deserved it. I sunk back into a bow.

"_Selene please do not bow in my presence, in the Alfliem you are quite the legend yourself. But now I must be quick. You know a war is coming, you have fought in the Secound War but the First was the most brutal and terrifying for all involved but I am afraid Selene you must fight. When all others fail they will turn to you, to lead them through the darkness and you may be able to stop the things that you fear the most from happening." _She turned and glanced behind towards the now frozen figures in Dumbledore's office. _" I must be fast they are stirring. Selene it is your choice you can choose to go home but be sure it is what you truly want above nothing else. I now bespoke upon you three gifts ." _She reached into her white cloak and drew a long sheath, silently she passed it to me. Struggling for breath , I drew the sword and looked at it. It was pure white, with encrusted white gold along the handle. I looked at her and slight inclined my head I was too shocked for words. She smiled back.

"_That was my own sword, Emerwen. I have no need for her now so I bequeath her to you. May she serve you well. For my next gift I bequeath my old hunting horn Kano, whenever you blow we will be there. No matter when , no matter where we will come to your assistance." _She reached into her cloak and produced said horn and gently hung it around my neck. She sighed obviously sad that our time was beginning to end.

"_My third gift is something quite special" _I immediately stood up straight what could be more special than her own sword and hunting horn. Once more she reached into her cloak and this time she produced, a small but very thick book. I immediately knew what it was and I gasped.

"The Book Of Edhel" I whispered, she nodded and carefully passed the book to me.

"_I am sure" _she smiled _"that this particular gift needs no introduction as to what it is"_. I shook my head flabbergasted and carefully tucked it into my cloak pocket. She turned to me with a smile.

"_My final gift is not something physical, it is the power of knowledge. There is a mirror created by the elves you can summon. It shows you your heart's desire, it is known as the Mirror of Erísed. Simply say the incantation "Erised stra ehru oyt ube carfu on whosí" over this" _for the final time she reached into her cloak and pulled out a long bar of metal. She tucked it into the unoccupied pocket in my cloak and sighed.

"_That is a very powerful metal, it can only be used once to create a mirror of such power it can see into your very soul and so much more. I'm afraid dear child our time is up, the people on your side is stirring, but before I leave remember once thing. We are linked to our brother wolves" _her eyes flickered to Remus who was standing unseeing unblinking but somehow obviously awaking. "_Remember ours and their blood rites and what we can do for one another"_ I gasped knowing immediately what she meant and cursing myself for not thinking of this earlier.

Inwe sunk into a bow before me before gently rising and kissing me gently on the forehead. I inclined my head towards her and offered my silent thanks towards her. She smiled once more and whispered _"Go in peace child and peace be with you" _She then raised her hand to her lips then her forehead in the elfish salute , I then did the same thing knowing that we would soon be parting.

"Peace be with you also" I whispered.

She smiled at me and moved her hand across her face. The second she had done so the light around us turned from its brilliant white to a silvery sheen and she disappeared as the light turned once more into the golden mist that had surrounded me when this had first begun. I felt a warm rush not unlike the first time I had held my first wand and suddenly I was descending until my feet finally touched the ground and for the second time in 2 days the whole world went black.

"Selene! Selene! Please talk to me! Come on open your eyes!" someone was shouting over me , a voice that I recognised. Slowly I opened my eyes unaware that I had closed them.

"She's awake!" the voice yelled and what sounded like a herd of elephants thundered over . I rubbed my head as my vision was still blurry. Finally it came into focus and I saw James, Peter, Sirius and Remus leaning over me. I was suddenly aware that I was laying down on a couch and slowly sat up.

I groaned. "Urgh. What happened?" I said rubbing my head due to a pounding head ache. The guys exchanged nervous glances.

"When that silver thing it shot out a gold band and it hit you. You sort of rose and closed your eyes and then immediately fell again but somehow you had got this" Sirius said at the speed of light, causing me to glower at him but not for long as he revealed a long sheath and hunting horn.

In a second all of my memories came back, Inwe, the sword, the mirror and Remus. My eyes flicked to him and I suddenly smiled. The boys all breathed a sigh of relief.

"Where's Dumbledore?" I asked and the boys split the circle they had formed around me to reveal Dumbledore sitting at his desk smiling at me.

"Welcome Princess Aduilelen" he said sinking into a low bow. I whisper of princess went around the room and I met eyes with Remus who gasped and immediately sunk to his knees, closely followed by the other boys.

"Boys" I whispered "Please do not bow in my presence, you are my friends and I do not expect it off you". I saw four faces smile up at me.

"Friends huh" Sirius laughed "I can say I'm friends with royalty" to which all the boys erupted talking all at once. I shook my head and took the seat opposite Dumbledore. Noticing my move the boys sat down in the seats that Dumbledore conjured with Remus on my immediate right and James on my left.

I cleared my throat "Dumbledore it appears that, I have been summoned into battle. As much as it graves me to say this but there is going to be a war. Some will fall but some who seem to be destroyed will live on. You know of course of who I speak" I looked into Dumbledore's eyes and he nodded.

"I was afraid that this would happen." he sighed " Peace can never last when there are men like Lord Voldemort around. But my dear where have you been summoned from and by who?"

I felt the boys squirm nervously but before I could answer Remus answered for me.

"Where from I don't know but it was us who summoned her sir" he said not meeting my eyes once. I gently held his hand , to which he stared at me. I leaned over and whispered in his ear

"Remus, I don't care who or what you are. I was meant to come here to save you, James, Lily, Peter and Sirius. Also there is something I can do for your problem" I whispered, he froze next to me barely breathing. Dumbledore and the others noticing our exchange, cleared their throats obviously wanting to know what is going on. I looked at Remus and he nodded obviously still too shocked to speak. I took a deep breath and started to explain.

"In elfish folk lore, it is said that we are spiritually linked to wolves" I noted that all the men around the table froze looking at Remus. " Wolves are considered as family and long before even the first werewolf was around and elf could link themselves to a wolf. Now what this mean was that when the wolf felt pain , it would be shared and therefore lessened. When we discovered the existence of werewolves it was common for elves to link their body and mind to the human inside their werewolf and therefore when the time came the man would stay a man".

Remus turned and looked at me and stuttered "you mean I w-ouldn't transform?" I smiled and nodded at him. The boys around us shouted gleefully and enveloped me in a hug and then turned to Remus and hugged and shouted there congratulations.

Dumbledore cleared his throat and the boys finally settled down. He turned to me

"When can this ritual be performed?" he asked totally sincere. I looked at the ground and sighed "at the next full moon". I answered. Remus noticed my sigh and asked me what the matter was.

I looked at him , his eyes big and pleading "I'm having to accept that I will never go home" he looked at me confused.

" When an elf and a werewolf bond their blood and minds, it means you become part elf and I become part werewolf and this bond can never be separated , which means I cannot return home ever again" and to my disgust I felt tears begin to roll down my face. Remus face fell and he gulped.

" I won't allow you to do it" he finally said. I gasped and looked at him " But Remus that is what I am here for to save you and this is the only way" I wiped my eyes and nodded at Dumbledore. Dumbledore nodded back and whispered

"Please Selene be sure it is what you truly want" The words echoed _'this mirror shows your heart's desire - see's into your very soul and so much more"._

I felt in my pocket of my cloak were my fingers ran over a smooth piece of metal. I pulled it out of my pocket and set it on Dumbledore's desk. I looked him in the eye

"There is a way we can find out what we truly desire".


End file.
